Switching Sides
by Froggie Lover
Summary: Ever wonder just what Ivan Ooze was all about?


Switching Sides  
by Froggie Lover

Part One: A Dream

Ten-year-old Prince Ivan of Morphicon raced to the throne room with excitement in his brown eyes. He tripped over his deep purple robe as he crossed the threshold of the throne room.

His father, King Morphicon, ruler of the entire Morphicon Empire, looked over as his son entered the room. "What's the rush, young Ivan?" he asked.

"Father, the League of Power is here! They are searching for warriors to be Ninjetti!" Ivan exclaimed.

King Morphicon stood up from his throne and nodded to one of his guards. He changed from his hominid form to his ooze form, which was the appearance he took on to greet visitors to Morphicon.

Ivan stayed in his hominid form as King Morphicon left the room. His thirteen-year-old brother Prince Matthew walked into the throne room, also in his ooze form.

"What are you doing on the floor, Ivan?" Matthew asked.

"I tripped over my robe when I came in here, Matthew," Ivan replied.

"So, I hear the League of Power is here to choose Ninjetti."

Ivan's eyes lit up. "They are! And I'm going to go out there and be chosen! Just you wait and see!"

Matthew shook his head. "You're crazy, Ivan, you know that? The League would never choose a scrawny little runt like you!"

The young Morphicon prince narrowed his eyes at his brother. _I will be a Ninjetti,_ he said to himself. _Whether you like or not, Matthew._

~*~*~*~

Five years later, members from the League of Power once again paraded through the streets of the Imperial City of Morphicon. They were in search of those most worthy to be a Ninjetti, which was a powerful title indeed.

Fifteen-year-old Ivan stood proudly in front of the crowds that had gathered. He was taller than he had been when the League had visited before, and he was much stronger as well. Even Matthew had to admit that Ivan was a possible candidate for a Ninjetti.

The teenaged Morphican smiled to himself as he thought of the promise he had made to Matthew five years before. Yes, this was one promise he was going to keep.

Soon the League members had reached the end of the main street on which Ivan stood. The leader of the group looked at all of the people who stood outside. He looked for one to name the Hornet Ninjetti.

He saw a tall, lean boy of about fifteen standing, proud, in front of the crowds. The leader exchanged a glance with his comrades, who nodded, and he looked at the boy.

"You there!" he exclaimed. "Who are you?"

The boy looked surprised. "Prince Ivan of Morphicon, sir."

"Well, Prince Ivan, this is for you," the man said. He handed a scroll to Ivan. Then, he nodded to the other members of the League, and all of them disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

Ivan looked at the scroll in his hands. He grinned with pride. He had been chosen to be a Ninjetti! He ran to the palace, and then into the throne room. He found his father, in his ooze form, talking to a few officials.

"Father!" Ivan exclaimed.

King Morphicon turned and looked at his son. "Yes? What is it?"

"The League came, and I was chosen to be the Hornet Ninjetti!" Ivan's eyes shone with pride and joy.

"Oh?" King Morphicon raised an eyebrow as Ivan handed him a scroll. The king opened the scroll and skimmed through its contents. He handed the scroll back to Ivan. "So you were, then. Well, tomorrow I guess you're going to Pheados."

Ivan nodded and ran from the room. He had to show the scroll to Matthew. The look on his older brother's face would be just priceless.

~*~*~*~

_Journal,_

Today, the League came, and chose ME to be a Ninjetti! I can't believe it! Tomorrow, I'm going to Pheados to accept my Power, which is the Hornet. I also have to decide what I want to learn at the League of Power, which is a school on Edenoi where Ninjetti and other Rangers get to learn subjects of their choice and, once they've finished their courses, get to become full-fledged priests and priestesses! I think I want to learn Power and Healing or maybe Warrior. I'm not sure.

Oh, Journal, you should've SEEN the look on Matthew's face when he read the scroll! He was so shocked! For once, I showed him up. Speaking of Matthew, he and father have been acting strange lately. It seems like they're always in their ooze from, and their always talking to the same three officials. It's weird. Well, I won't really have to worry about them anymore, considering I'm going to Pheados tomorrow. I wish I could see Mom before I went, but she's on Chronite helping some poor people. She would be proud of me; I know it.

Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Gotta rest up for the big day! 'Night, Journal.

-Ivan

Ivan smiled and closed the book that he had received from his mother after one of her trips to the planet Triforia. He lay down on his bed and curled up underneath the sheets. He, for once, had no worries about the past, but only a bright hope for the future.


End file.
